Move Along
by The Pigeon One
Summary: When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through


**Move Along**

It wasn't the fact that he would always… bully her around. No. Because Richard wasn't really a bully. It had been more of the fact that he was always so forward with her. He always acted so different around other people than when he was with her. And it bothered her to no end.

No, Richard didn't bully Raven. But in the goth girl's mind, Richard Grayson wasn't worthy of being anywhere near her. Which was why she was trying to shoo him away right now.

"Come on Rae, just listen to me for once!" Richard pleaded with Raven. Raven turned her back to the pleading boy as if better to ignore him. "Raven!"

Sighing, Raven turned to look at Richard with a glare set in stone on her face. "Richard," she stated with no emotion, "Stop bothering me. I have no desire to go anywhere with you. Will you please just go?"

Richard shook his head. "Raven, please?" he pleaded " I just wanna go out on one date. Just one. Please?"

Sighing, Raven got up and began walking away. 'I don't know why I even bother with him,' she thought to herself. Ever since Raven had been introduced to Richard, dubbed the Boy Wonder by his friends, he had bothered her. Now he wanted to test his limits and see if Raven would go on a date with him.

But Raven rejected him. Although Richard was cocky and always seemed confident, he feared rejection. Especially from Raven.

Raven had had Richard's eye from quite some time. Although he made it obvious he had something going for Raven, he acted different around her than he might his girlfriend, Kori.

That was another thing Raven was bothered about. Richard had a girlfriend. Going on a date with him would mean she would be having an affair with him. Kori was, without a doubt, Raven's best friend. Kori truly loved Richard, and Raven knew she couldn't take that from Kori.

"Raven!" called a familiar female voice. Raven whipped around to see none other than Kori walking a an almost alarming pace towards her.

"Hey, Kor, what's up?" She asked her companion.

Kori sighed. "It's Richard again. I don't know what's going on with him. He has seemingly never paying attention to me. It appears to me he has the eyes for you."

Now, Kori was naïve, but not stupid. She could tell that Richard had a thing for Raven. She could tell by the way that her Boy Wonder stared at Raven when she was around. But she didn't know anything about him asking her out on a date.

Raven secretly hoped that she didn't find out. If Kori knew, Raven would be in for it. Kori was a sweet and innocent girl. She got along with almost anyone. But if you messed with 'her boy', you were a piece of meat.

"Kori, if I tell you something you don't wanna hear, will you get mad at me?" Raven questioned. She wanted Richard to get found out so he would stop bothering her.

Kori shook her head. "Raven, you are my best friend. I would not be angered at you for something that is not your fault."

Raven sighed. "Kor, it's not my fault, but I'm part of the problem."

Kori gave her a strange look. "Raven, I'm afraid I do not understand." Kori regarded.

Raven nodded. "I see. Just don't throw a fit. It's Richard." Kori gasped, assuming the very worst. "Let me finish!" Raven exclaimed. "He's not cheating on you. But he was trying to… with me."

"Raven… I…I…please tell me that you at least tried to stop him."

Raven nodded. "I told him he has a girlfriend and I don't want to go anywhere with him."

"Hello, ladies," came a sudden male voice. Kori turned her back and stuck her nose in the air, confusing Richard. "What's gotten into her?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Kori's my best friend, Boy Blunder. Did you think I wasn't gonna tell her that her boyfriend was trying to cheat on her? Come on, Dick. I mean, it was me."

Richard's face etched over in horror. "Kori, I'm so sorry. It's just… you know how I get. I don't know what I've got until I'm loosing it."

Although Kori was utterly charmed, she wasn't charmed enough for her anger to end. "Richard Grayson," she declared, turning to face him, "You are being let go. I do not wish to hear from you for a very long time," Kori turned back around and stormed off.

As Richard turned to her, Raven threw her hands up in the air. "Don't look at me! It was your fault. If you hadn't tried me, I would have told her."

Richard gave her the eye. "Well, you could have just not told her!"

Raven shook her head. "Don't put the blame on me, Dick. If you hadn't tried to pull that, you'd still have a girlfriend."

Richard began to open his moth to say something, but raven cut him off. "And no, I will not be your girlfriend, so do not even bother to ask me.

And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through… 

"Kori?" Raven called to her friend crying under the bleachers. Kori was sobbing harder than the black haired Raven had ever heard anyone cry. Raven was truly sorry that she had been one of the people that had hurt Kori. She had always wanted the best for the red – head. "Kori?"

Said girl turned to face her best friend. "Why, Rae? Why did he have to do this to me?"

Raven sighed. "You've just gotta try to get over it. He was nothing but a big jerk."

Kori began sobbing again. She was going to have a hard time.

_When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through _

"Kori listen to me. You've… you've just gotta… move along. And keep it strong! I know you can. You always do."

_And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through…_


End file.
